Y ¿La historia se repite?
by fate testarossa
Summary: Abstrac: ¿Qué pasaría si Aome viviera casi las mismas situaciones que vivió Kykio cuando joven? Esas experiencias ¿serán con Inu Yasha o serán con otra persona?Capitulo 6. La sacerdotisa que purifica las almas de los moustros
1. Chapter 1

Y ¿La historia se repite?

Hola este es el primer Fic que escribo, ya que fui convencida para publicarlo. Este Fic es dedicado a una de mi amiga Elizabeth que también le gusta Inu Yasha y me ha ayudado mucho.

Les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios si les parece bien o no este fic,

"**_Todos_ los personajes utilizados en la realización de este fic no me pertenecen"**

Acotaciones:

:Cambio de escena:

-dialogo-

_pensamientos_

N/A : nota de la autora

Capítulo 1:

LOS PLANES DE NARAKU

(EL ATAQUE HACIA KOGA Y LA ALIANZA CON KYKIO)

:En algún bosque de la época antigua:

Se encontraban caminando un pequeño zorrito, una exterminadora, un monje (un poco atrevido), un hombre mitad bestia y una "sacerdotisa" algo extravagante, para la época en la que estaba viviendo. Cuando de pronto, la sacerdotisa sintió que dos fragmentos de la tan famosa perla de Shikon se acercaban a gran velocidad. En ese momento ella se detuvo en seco.

-Aome ¿ocurre algo? -pregunto el hombre mitad bestia haciendo que los demás acompañantes se detuvieran al instante.

-Dos...dos fragmentos de la perla se vienen acercando a gran velocidad- dijo Aome casi gritando y dirigiendo su mirada hacia un punto fijo en ese bosque. En ese momento Inu Yasha comienza a detectar que un olor conocido se dirige hacia el grupo de viajeros. Poniéndose en guardia.

-Inu Yasha ¿qué te ocurre?- dijo el monje con un tono muy calmado. En ese momento todos observaron como un torbellino se acercaba y...

-Aome encanto¿cómo estas?- dijo nuestro lobo Koga tomando de las manos a la sacerdotisa y esta dándole una sonrisa un poco hipócrita con una gotita de sudor tipo anime. En ese momento el monje, la exterminadora y el pequeño zorrito moviendo la cabeza haciendo una negación y el pobre Inu Yasha solo observa ala "linda pareja" con uno ojos de furia.

-Aome, vamonos.- La reacción de Inu Yasha fue muy inusual, ya que todos se esperaban que comenzara a pelear con Koga. En ese momento

-Estas situaciones nunca cambiaran- dijo la exterminadora con cara de "ya me cansé de esto" y siguiendo a Inu Yasha. El monje se quedaba paradito en si lugar para observar lo que ocurría, pero la exterminadora lo jalo de una oreja para qué caminara y este solo hizo una mueca. Mientras que el pequeño zorrito saltó a los brazos de Aome, haciendo que esta se soltara de Koga

-Koga, tenemos que irnos, pero ... nos veremos después¿qué te parece?- Dijo Aome con una sonrisa sincera. Koga se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara y diciéndole al oído

-Aome, no tienes que seguir con ellos, ven con migo y nada te faltará- Aome se puso muy rojita y el pequeño zorrito reaccionó diciendo:

-JAMÁS DEJARÉ QUE AOME SE VALLA CON TIGO, ELLA SE QUEDARÁ CON MIGO- en ese momento todos escucharon las palabras en forma de gritos del pequeño zorrito

-Shipo no te preocupes nunca de abandonaré- diciendo esto la sacerdotisa, le da un besito en su mejilla y le dice a Koga que se debía de retirar ya que la estarían esperando. Koga solo observó como la chica se iba alejando de el poco a poco hasta que la perdió de vista.

-Shipo¿qué te parece si corremos para alcanzar a los demás?- El pequeño Shipo haciendo una afirmación con su cabecita, subió a los hombros de Aome y comenzaron a correr. Al llegar con el grupo la exterminadora se acercó a ella

-Aome ¿qué ocurrió?-

-Sango no te preocupes no pasó nada- diciendo esto, su rostro se tornó un poquitín rojo

-No te creo. Si no hubiera pasado algo no te pondrías así. Además se que algo paso porque nuestro compañero de rojo puso una cara de furia que para que te cuento, si tu ya lo conoces

-Entonces el se molestó-

-No solo eso, comenzó a maldecir cuanta cosa se le ponía en frente-

-Tendré que hablar con el-en ese momento Shipo se acerca hacia a ellas

-No Aome no digas nada, ya se le pasará, además no sabemos como valla a reaccionar, mejor déjalo así.-dijo con un tono de "ya ni modo"

-Shipo no digas eso debo hablar con e, pero no ahora tu tienes razón, no se como va a reaccionar si me dirijo hacia el pero hablaré con el más tarde- dijo la sacerdotisa con tono de seguridad.

Por otro lado el pobre monje estaba lidiando con el carácter de Inu Yasha

-Inu Yasha- dijo con tono fuerte- no es nada bueno que estés enojado, lo que halla o no pasado atrás, recuerda que la señorita solo estima al joven Koga.

-Eso ya lo sé Miroku-

-Entonces...-

-Feh. Me enferma que siempre llegue a tomar de las manos a Aome y ella se deje y además diciéndole _AOME ENCANTO¿CÓMO ESTAS?_,- tratando de imitar a Koga- como si fuera...-deteniéndose unos instantes-Ya no me importa que haga lo que quiera

-Inu Yasha , Inu Yasha-en tono tranquilo- no te comportes como un tonto eso puede afectar su relación, tu siempre manifiestas tus celos enojándote y maldiciendo, pero cuando...- se detuvo Miroku antes de seguir diciendo algo

-Pero cuando ¿qué, continua Miroku-

-No nada- solo pudo decir eso-_si tan solo tu vieras como llora la señorita Aome cuando te encuentras con Kykio_

Inu Yasha lo ignoró y siguieron el recorrido planeado, atrás de ellos las dos chicas y el pequeño zorrito.

:Con Koga (en una cascada que se encontraba en el bosque):

Unos moustros en forma de aves de color negro vigilaban al joven lobo desde lo lejos, pero este nunca se percató de lo que sucedía.

-No puedo creer lo que hice- dijo enfurecido y golpeando a un árbol que se encontraba cerca, recordando el beso dado a al chica, sonrojándose.

Pero en ese momento, lo dos pájaros muy grandes de color negro(Como los pájaros que secuestraron a Tomoyo en la Película de Tsubasa Reseirbor Cronicle en el mundo de los pájaros) se acercaron a gran velocidad y con su "piquito" (N /A : a veces soy un poquitín sarcástica comprendan) atacaron las piernas de Koga sin que este se percatara de lo que pasaba hasta que se vio tirado en la hierba con la piernas llenas de Sangre.

-Malditoooooos- gritó lleno de rabia, percatándose que los pájaros se encontraban parados en dos ramas de un árbol que se encontraba cerca de el y ,que estos, tenía un fragmentos de Shikon cada uno en sus picos . Momentos después , el joven lobo trato de incorporarse para tratar de recuperarlos, pero un olor repugnante para el se hizo presente.-NARAKU-

-Valla-diciendo en tono sarcástico- creo que aún sigo en tus pensamientos joven lobo.

-REGRESAME MIS FRAGMENTOS-gritó con furia

- Hay joven lobo, esto no le pertenece, se deben de unir a los demás fragmentos para poder unificarse de nuevo-en ese momento saco de sus trajes un gran fragmento- y así formar la tan maravillosa joya que hace 50 años se perdió por culpa del egoísmo de una pobre sacerdotisa para cumplir un sueño tan mediocre- termino de decir estas palabras y el joven lobo observó como sus dos fragmentos se unificaban con el gran trozo de la perla que poseía Naraku en ese momento

-REGRESAME MIS FRAG...- en ese momento el joven lobo observa como Naraku desaparece junto con los fragmentos

:Con Kykio(En un Templo alejado de nuestros demás ) :

La joven sacerdotisa se encontraba en el templo curando a unos heridos junto a las dos pequeñas que la acompañan(N/A: No me acuerdo en estos momentos como se llaman estas dos niñas, prometo revisar en mis cintas de Inu Yasha como se llaman de acuerdo). En ese momento una de ellas:

-Señorita Kykio- las tres voltean al mismo tiempo para observar un punto fijo que se encontraba no muy lejos del templo.

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo Kykio poniéndose en marcha para dirigirse hacia el lugar de donde provenía la energía maligna que había sentido.

La sacerdotisa caminaba lentamente para salir del templo uno metros después, se adentraba más y más a un bosque cercano. En un momento a otro aparece la imponente figura de Naraku.

-Veo que ya estas muy recuperada "Mi querida Kykio"- Dijo en tono de burla- La mujer de Inu Yasha realizó un espléndido trabajo reparándote.-Kykio solo arqueó la ceja mostrando desagrado de su comentario.

-A que haz venido Naraku, ya comprobaste que es muy "difícil eliminarme"-En tono sarcástico- ¡ OH , ya se vienes a ¿pedir mi ayuda? –diciendo esto cambiando la expresión de su cara.

-En esta ocasión es algo diferente-con su tono de siempre-yo te ofrezco que Inu Yasha se valla con tigo al otro mundo...- la frase fue detenida por la sacerdotisa

-Y ¿qué te hace creer que yo aceptaré tu propuesta?... acaso ¿crees qué aceptaré tu ofrecimiento? Por dios ya trataste de matarme – con un tono de vos muy elevado

-Solo necesitas hacer creer a ese mitad bestia que estás en mi poder muy mal herida y casi a"punto de morir" , bueno literalmente, y de esa manera irá por ti-

-Y ¿qué ganas con eso? ... ¡Ah! Creo entender, va por mí e intentarás robar el último fragmento o ¿me equivoco?

-Que astuta eres "Mi querida Kykio", pero hay otro detalle que en su momento lo descubrirás, claro, si tu aceptas.-dijo con un tono de seguridad, mientras que Kykio se queda unos momentos pensativa

-Esta bien acepto-dijo segura

-Perfecto "Mi querida Kykio" vamos que el camino es muy largo y nos queda mucho por hacer.

-_Perdónenme, por favor, regresaré pronto mis queridas niñas. Además no debo de confiarme, espero que esta vez pueda... _ –interrumpiendo sus pensamientos Naraku le estira su mano para que la siguiera, pero Kykio lo ignora y sigue adelante.

CONTINUARÁ

NO SE SI ESTA MUY BIEN QUE DIGAMOS, SI HAY ALGUNA OBJECIÓN SOBRE ESTO, POR FAVOR HÁGANMELO SABER, NO TENGAN PIEDAD, AY QUE ESMI PRIMER FIC Y ASÍ PODRÉ IRLOS MEJORANDO.

HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO

Capitulo 2. La Pelea contra Naraku(El inicio del Fin)


	2. Chapter 2

Y ¿La historia se repite?

"**_Todos_ los personajes utilizados en la realización de este fic no me pertenecen"**

Acotaciones:

:Cambio de escena:

-dialogo-

_pensamientos_

N/A : nota de la autora

Capítulo 2:

La Pelea contra Naraku

(El inicio del Fin)

: En el Bosque atardeciendo :

El grupo se encontraba en camino para cumplir con el objetivo que se plantearon para esta nueva aventura "El Fragmento de Shikon" que poseía Naraku, pero ese día había sido realmente malo. Desde el incidente que tuvo Aome con Koga, Inu Yasha tenía un pésimo humor y todo el camino fue de un silencio total entre todos los miembros del grupo. Inu Yasha caminaba junto con Miroku (hasta adelante) ya exterminadora, la sacerdotisa, Kirara y el pequeño zorrito caminaban unos metros atrás y en ese momento el joven monje interrumpió esta situación

-Ya está anocheciendo, es mejor que busquemos un refugio, no sea que algún moustro pueda atacarnos-

-Es verdad, creo que es un poco tarde para andar en el bosque, tu ¿Qué opinas Inu Yasha- dijo Aome con un tono muy sutil y una dulce sonrisa acercándose un poco hacia el rostro de Inu Yasha

-...-Todos observaron el cambio de una esa sonrisa

-Miren- dijo Miroku- Un palacio- en ese momento Sango le da un buen golpe a Miroku con su gran bumerang

-Que listo es su excelencia- dijo en tono sarcástico- Aome y Shipo comenzaron a reír, pero a Inu Yasha esta situación se le hizo indiferente y siguió caminando.

Todos siguieron al monje y como siempre con sus "grandes mentiras" engañó a los dueños de el palacio que una NUBE DE LAS DESGRACIAS se aproximaba. Con esto, el dueño, que era una abuelito, les dio asilo con la condición de que bendijera su propiedad y que nada malo le ocurrieran. Les ofreció de todo lo que pudieran comer, arroz, pescado, y todo lo que se puedan imaginar en muestra de agradecimiento. Nuestro querido monje, se la pasó coqueteando con cuanta doncella pasaba por su camino (Este tipo no deja ninguna para comadre) y Sango molesta le dio un par de golpes cada vez que ocurría esto, Casi todos se divertían con la escena, menos Inu Yasha y Aome solo lo observaba preguntándose que lo pudo haber ocurrido.

Ya terminada la cena se fue a dormir Sango, Shipo, Kirara y Aome, quedando Miroku e Inu Yasha despiertos afuera del palacio para dar un último vistazo antes de ir a dormir. Terminada la ronda, ambos se fueron a dormir.

Casi a media noche la luna a cuarto menguante estaba a todo se esplendor, Aome no podía dormir, El incidente con Koga y que Inu Yasha no le dirigía la palabra , la tenía realmente confundida, salió de la habitación y se sentó en el pasillo de madera que se encontraba afuera de su habitación.

-Ese beso- recordando el momento en que Koga besa su mejilla, ella se puso rojita-no debió hacerlo.- se quedo pensativa por unos minutos – podrá ser la razón por la que... no lo creo, yo... soy solo un Radar de Fragmentos para el, siempre lo ha sido y no creo que cambie.

En la habitación de los 2 jóvenes, Inu Yasha sentado en la puerta corrediza, se encontraba pensativo.

-A pesar de que no lo vi, se...que la beso-lo pensó con dolor- ya que su olor se encontraba en su mejilla

: En el mismo Bosque cerca del palacio:

Koga venía caminando con mucha dificultad ya que las heridas de sus piernas aún estaban muy recientes y siguiendo el olor de Aome se encontraba muy cerca del palacio

-Ahí- diciendo con mucho dolor- está Aome- cayendo al pasto de un solo golpe.

: En el palacio:

Inu Yasha se percata del olor a sangre del lobo, se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar, pero jamás se imaginó que en su trayecto, se encontrarían con Aome sentada en el pasillo. En ese momento Aome se percata

-Inu ...Yasha-

-No te has percatado ¿verdad,- Aome se sorprende de lo que dice pero no contesta la pregunta- TU LOBO está mal herido cerca de aquí -En ese momento Aome pone una cara de asombro

-_¿Cómo es que no me percate de que Koga se encontraba cerca? Podrá ser..._- Aome se levanta a toda prisa

-LLÉVAME CONTIGO- Diciendo esto ella ya estaba en la espalda de Inu

-Si ya sabes lo que tu digas- Dijo en tono muy sarcástico

: En el Bosque con Koga:

-KOGA- grita Aome y el lobo pudo levantar su rostro y la observo

-A..O..M..E- y Cayó desmayado.

:Al otro día en el palacio, en la habitación de los chicos:

-Koga, Koga ¿Estás bien?- dijo Aome con un tono muy sutil

-Ya no me duelen tanto mis piernas Aome, Gracias por ayudarme- lo dijo con un poco de dolor tratándose de poner en pie

-Koga, no lo intentes aún estas muy débil- el lobo se acuesta de nuevo

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Estamos en un palacio que se encuentra cerca del bosque, además yo no te salve fue Inu Yasha

-Fue ese? Pues ni crea que voy a darle las gracias- En ese momento entra a la habitación Inu

-pues no las necesita... además quien curo tus heridas fue ella- Lo dijo muy furioso

-Aome por eso te escogí como mi mujer-diciendo esto la toma de sus manos y las besa, sonrojando a Aome y enfureciendo a Inu Yasha, pero este último (se como pues es muy impulsivo) supo disimular su enojo. Aome se percato de que a Inu Yasha no le causaba ningún enfado esa situación

-Bueno, bueno Koga, je, je ,je –soltando sus manos y cambiando sus rostro a uno de preocupación-Ahora me dirás sí fue Naraku el que te quito los fragmentos-

-A..O..M..E... ¿cómo es que lo sabes?- en ese momento Inu Yasha solo abrió los ojos y miró a Aome como se acercaba a Koga

-¿Cómo fue que te atacó?-

-Bueno, la verdad no me di cuenta cuando dos pájaros se acercaron a mis piernas y me robaron los fragmento- Interrumpe una voz en tono de enfado

-¿Cómo fuiste tan tonto como para dejar que te quitaran esos valiosos fragmentos? Ahora solo nos queda el fragmento que encontramos en la tumba de mi padre y el de la hermana de Sango, y si no los cuidamos Naraku ...-Fue interrumpido

-Ya basta Inu Yasha. Dejémoslo descansar –

-Gracias Aome.- dejando solo a Koga en la habitación

-Inu Yasha, ya que estamos afuera ¿Qué crees que Naraku planeé? – Inu Yasha pensó que le iba a preguntar otra cosa

-He!...Pues... no lo se, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado, y por cierto ¿dónde están Sango y Miroku?-

-Fueron a revisar el lugar, Sango me dijo que iban a buscar algo que nos pudiera ayudar a encontrar a Naraku.- En ese momento ella se va caminando dejando solo- Hey Aome ¿a dónde vas?

-Creo que ... voy a dar un pequeño paseo para poder pensar un poco- _No pienso pelear más, ya que yo siempre salgo perdiendo_-

-Voy con tigo-

-NO, No eh no quiero ir sola

-AOME- el silencio se hizo presente dejándola ir

:En el palacio de Naraku:

-¿Qué es lo que planeas Naraku?-

-Mi Querida Kykio, ya es hora de empezar –En ese momento llega Kana y mostrando en el espejo la situación más propicia para el plan.- Observa mi querida Kykio, el lobo lastimado, La exterminadora y el monje fuera del palacio, la sacerdotisa sola y el tonto de Inu Yasha solo en el patio del palacio. Ya sabes que hacer, vamos-

Kykio dudo un poco, pero se iba a llevar a Inu Yasha, lo que seguía lo valía

CONTINUARA

HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO

Capitulo 3. La Pelea contra Naraku(La trampa para Inu Yasha )


	3. Chapter 3

Y ¿La historia se repite?

Abstrac: ¿Qué pasaría si Aome viviera casi las mismas situaciones que vivió Kykio cuando joven? Esas experiencias ¿serán con Inu Yasha o serán con otra persona?

Capitulo 3. La Pelea contra Naraku (La trampa para Inu Yasha)

"**_Todos_ los personajes utilizados en la realización de este fic no me pertenecen"**

Acotaciones:

:Cambio de escena:

-dialogo-

_pensamientos_

N/A : nota de la autora

Capítulo 3:

La Pelea contra Naraku

(La trampa para Inu Yasha)

:En el palacio:

-¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo aquí? Parece que Naraku ya esta planeando reunir los fragmentos restantes, pero ¿cómo lo hará? Hay que cuidar a Aome para evitar que se lo arrebate-En ese momento ser percato de un olor conocido y volvió a olfatear ...-Kikyo

:En el Bosque cerca de una cascada:

Sango, Miroku y Kirara transformada en su forma de ataque, habían llegado a una cascada cerca del palacio que era realmente muy hermosa, desprendía una tranquilidad que en pocos lugares se puede percibir. De la montaña, en la cual se observaba la hermosa caída del agua, existía una gran vegetación y una gran variedad de flores silvestres. Alrededor de la pequeña laguna que se formaba en ese lugar, se observaba un verde pasto tan hermoso con arbustos y solamente árboles de cerezo, los cuales le daban ese toque que l lugar desprendía.

-Su excelencia, este lugar es bellísimo, jamás pensé que pudiera existir un lugar tan bello- lo dijo con una voz extasiada de tanta belleza

-Sango, ese lugar da un tranquilidad impresionante-diciendo esta frase con un tono de paz

-Pero sabe su excelencia, no hay absolutamente nada, ni un rastro de ese maldito- en eso el monje siente una energía maligna.

-Es cierto, y espero que no le arrebaten a este lugar la pureza que tiene con una absurda pelea-En ese instante siente una energía maligna - Sango...-Pero era demasiado tarde, en eso ella es arrastrada por un fuerte ventisca aventándola hacia un lado de la cascado y atrapándola con un campo de energía que hacia que se quedara sobre la pared de tierra que formaba la montaña, quedando inconsciente. Después de este suceso, Kirara se transformó en una gatita debido a un fuerte olor que fue arrastrado por el mismo viento que empujo a la exterminadora

-Ahora, tu serás el siguiente- dijo una voz conocida, en ese momento de la tierra salieron raíces del suelo, el monje se percató y trato de escapar, pero fue inútil, fue atrapado por las raíces y fue colocado al lado de la exterminadora dentro del campo.

En ese momento apareció Naraku

-Hola mi querido monje, espero que esté en un buen lugar para poder presenciar el mejor espectáculo, "La unificación total de todos los fragmentos dela perla"-

-Maldito-dijo el monje., pero Naraku desapareció en ese momento despertó Sango.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupado

-Solo me duele un poco la espalda, pero fue por el golpe que me propicio el viento y ¿que pasó?- lo dijo en tono de dolor

-Sango, creo que esta vez la pelea va a ser más sangrienta que de costumbre

:En el Bosque cerca del palacio:

Inu Yasha salió del palacio corriendo para localizar a Kykio. Corrió unos cuantos metros y cerca de una colina se encontró a Kykio junto a sus serpientes casa almas . Esta al percatarse del la llegada de su amado volteo

-¿qué haces aquí Inu Yasha?- Con su tono frío

-Yo... quiero saber ¿cómo estás?- en tono muy sutil- Y ...- se detuvo antes de decir algo más

-Mira Inu Yasha, yo no necesito e tú ayuda, y te contestare tu pregunta, "SI "estoy muy bien- con indiferencia le contestó

-Y ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Sentí un espíritu maligno cerca de aquí y decidí venir- _lo siento pero debe de mentirte para poder tenerte-_

-Crees ¿qué haya sido la presencia de Naraku?

-No lo se -_Naraku ¿qué esperas, se supone que ya debiste de haber atrapado al monje y a la exterminador, pero creo que ya es tiempo_- Inu Yasha... ¿podrías...acompañarme?- Observo dulcemente a la sacerdotisa

-Sí- contestó sin dudar.

:En el palacio:

Ya ha pasado varias horas desde que Miroku y Sango habían salido del palacio apara averiguar algo. Aome se encontraba paradita en un puentecito que pasaba por arriba de un río que se encontraba dentro del palacio.

-¿qué me esta pasando? ¿Por qué estoy tan triste? Se que es por la indiferencia de Inu Yasha después del incidente con Koga en el bosque y ... eso me hace sentir muy triste, antes se molestaba por cualquier acercamiento que tenia con el y pensé por un momento que el podría llegar a quererme, pero creo que me he equivocado, yo jamás ocuparé un lugar en su corazón. Es verdad yo solo... soy un radar de fragmento para el.-en ese momento la toma por sorpresa Koga, ya que la abrasa por la cintura

-Aome, ya ¿lo has pensado, ¿vienes con migo, yo siempre te cuidaría, yo jamás te dejaré sola, yo, YO...- fue interrumpido por un olor a sal que salía de los ojos color café de la sacerdotisa. Aome tomó sus manos y deshizo el abrazo y voltio hacia el.

-Koga deja pensarlo- lo dijo con un tono melancólico recordando en ese momento como Inu Yasha prefería a Kykio por sobre todo. Pero jamás se percató que el pequeño zorrito que se encontraba jugando cerca del riachuelito desde que Sango, Miroku y Kirara salieron del palacio y este para no ser descubierto por la pareja, se escondido atrás de un arbusto cerca de ellos para así escuchar todo lo que decían.

-Aome no quiero que me dejes solo, todo por ese tonto de Inu Yasha- dijo sollozando y en voz baja el pequeño

-De acuerdo, podrás decirme esta noche, ya que no soporto ver como ese bestia te hace infeliz- dijo en tono hiriente

-¿Esta noche, ...Bueno creo que es justo- limpiándose las lágrimas que acababan de salir

-Y – en ese momento Koga toma las manos de Aome la baja y el termina de limpiar sus mejillas, ella muy sonrojada no pudo oponerse- Deja de llorar, de acuerdo-

-Si esta bien- en ese momento sale corriendo Shipo de atrás del arbusto, y ambos se dan cuenta

-SHIPOOO- gritó Aome, pero el zorrito no hizo caso y esta observa como sale corriendo del palacio

-No te preocupes Aome si tu vienes con migo puedes llevarlo con nosotros.- dijo con seguridad de que Aome le diría que "sí"

:En el Bosque cerca del palacio:

Shipo sale corriendo por el bosque, sin percatarse de que se dirigía hacia la cascada donde se encontraban Miroku y Sango atrapados. Después de corre por tanto tiempo llego a la cascado, observando y contemplando todo el bellísimo espectáculo que muy pocas ocasiones las batallas con Naraku les dejaban disfrutar.

En ese momento el Monje se percató de la presencia del pequeño zorrito, y gritando para que se fuera de ese lugar, pero el pequeño no lo escuchaba. En ese momento otra ventisca se iba acercando pero ahora se dirigía al pequeño.

Shipo sin percatarse como fue, se encontraba dentro del campo donde se encontraban Sango y Miroku.

-¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó muy sorprendo por encontrar en ese lugar a ssu amigos

-Lo mismo que tu pequeño Shipo, y parece ser que esto se convertirá en un sangrienta batalla-lo dijo preocupado

-No digas eso Miroku- dijo el zorrito

-Es cierto excelencia, no diga eso-

-Pero esto es provocado por Naraku y también sabemos que va por el fragmento que llevamos, solo espero que Inu Yasha y la señorita Aome se encuentren juntos o si no-

-CAYE su excelencia, no puedo pensar en que ese tipo nos quite ese fragmento y pueda dañarnos- en ese momento los 3 observan un espectáculo que jamás se imaginaron ver Inu Yasha llega con Kykio, en ese momento Sango comienza a llorar

-Es nuestro fin su excelencia- muy preocupada y el pequeño zorrito empezó a llorar

-Esperemos que eso no ocurra- dijo el monje en el mismo tono

:En la cascada con Inu Yasha y Kykio:

-¿No te parece hermoso este lugar?-

Inu Yasha solo lo admiraba – _Que bello es espero que Aome lo pueda ver antes de partir de este lugar_-pensó de una manera muy decidida

-_Y pensar que de aquí nos vamos a ir al infierno querido Inu Yasha, por eso escogí este lugar para terminar con esto-_ lo pensó con un típico tono frío que la caracteriza siempre

-Inu Yasha te gustaría ¿volver a venir aquí con migo?- lo pregunto sin más preámbulos, para hacer tiempo para que llegara Naraku, pero no recibió respuesta- ya veo.

En ese momento se sintió la presencia y el putrefacto olor de ese mitad bestía que tanto detestaba "Naraku"

-NARAKU SAL DE DONDE ESTAS-sacando al instante a colmillo de acero

-Valla, valla, por fin han llegado- con tono de arrogancia apareció flotando sobre la la alguna -bueno Inu Yasha te haré las cosas muy sencilla- en ese momento, Inu se coloca entre Naraku y Kykio para proteger a esta- Entrégame el fragmento de Shikon por las buenas y te dejaré ir con todos tus amigos – debilitándole campo que cubría a sus amigos y pudieron ser visibles a los ojos de Inu- Si no me la entregas, la tomaré por las malas tu decides.

En ese momento Inu Yasha se sentía molesto por la situación en la que se encontraba, pero dio gracias a Dios de que Aome no se encontrara en ese lugar.

-Y ¿qué decides me lo darás por las buenas o por las malas?-diciendo con un tono tan sarcástico. Pero Naraku ya sabia la respuesta

-Claro que no te daré el fragmento, así que si lo quieres ¡VEN POR EL! – Sacando a colmillo de acero

-Bueno tu lo has decidido así.-En ese momento Naraku hace que el campo de energía del lugar se debilitara.- Comencemos con esto de una vez. Ya es hora de que la perla este completa y pueda ser utilizada correctamente-

Naraku inicio el ataque

:En el palacio:

Koga se encontraba aún descansando, pero un aroma repugnante y conocido se hizo presente en toda la habitación. En ese momento Aome se acercaba a la habitación donde se encontraba el joven lobo. En ese momento ella observa como el joven salía de la habitación con mucha dificultad y el casi se caía, pero Aome lo alcanzó a detener

-Koga ,¿qué haces?-

-Naraku está cer...- en ese momento cae desmayado arrastrando a Aome al piso . Ella con dificultad lo regresa a la habitación y lo deja acostado. Cerrando la puerta corrediza.

-Creo que Inu Yasha está en ese lugar, y... debo ir con el- tomo el pequeño fragmento que llevaba en su pecho con la mano y salió del castillo.

:En la cascada:

Se disputaba una pelea a muerte por un simple fragmento de una perla que desde su creación había sido codiciada por todo tipo de seres desde grandes moustros hasta simples humanos. Pero en esta ocasión la unificación de esta valiosa joya implicaba muchas cosas.

Naraku convirtió su mano en grandes ramas y comenzó a atacar a Inu Yasha. Ese fue un ataque que el joven mitad bestia pudo eludir con mucha facilidad, alejándose de la sacerdotisa que antes protegía.

-Feh ¿eso fue todo? Pensé que esto iba a ser más divertido- Dijo Inu Yasha en tono sarcástico. Pero en ese momento observó como la cara del monje, la exterminadora y el pequeño zorrito, la cual tenían una cara de horror.

-Mi querido Inu Yasha, sabias que eres un gran IDIOTA- En ese momento Inu Yasha volteó a ver a Kykio. La sacerdotisa se encontraba rodeada de esas raíces. Entonces estas comenzaron a emitir un color rojo con el cual formaron un campo de energía alrededor de ella y a su vez las ramas desparecían.- Sabes Kykio fuiste de mucha ayuda al escoger este lugar como tú tumba y la tumba de Inu Yasha.- Kykio lo observó con furia- Tu te iras al infierno antes que tu amado Inu Yasha.-comenzó a producir una luz el campo de energía (N/A Así como la luz que aparece rodeando a Hitomi y a Van cuando son transportados a Gaia desde la tierra en el primer capitulo de Tekuno escaflowne)

–Sabes ¿qué es eso Inu Yasha? – Inu lo ve desconcertado

-¿Qué le haz hecho maldito mal nacido?-Dijo en tono disgustado

-Es simple, es un hechizo con el cual tús almas serán arrancadas de tu cuerpo de barro-

-Eres un... MALDITO- Dijo Kykio enfadada y en ese momento comenzó el hechizo y las almas comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo

-Inu Yasha, si quiere que Kykio viva, dame el fragmento-

-NI LO INTENTES INU YASHA, NO GTE ATREVAS A DARLE EL FRAGMENTO DE SHIKON –grito el pequeño zorrito

-Maldito- susurro Inu antes de colocarse en posición de ataque de diamantes con su espada.

- VIENTO CORTANTE- se escucho con gran fuerza. El ataque fue certero, pero...

-Inu Yasha no podrás romper el campo, no eres el único que ha mejorado su técnicas- disminuyendo la altura que lo separaba de la laguna

-ERES UN MISERABLE- dijo Inu, en ese momento se escucho un grito desgarrador de parte de Kykio, ya que el hechizo estaba funcionando de maravilla y la cantidad de almas en su cuerpo ya se había reducido casi a la mitad y el ataque que el mismo Inu le había lanzado el campo de energía lo dirigió hacia Kykio, y de esta manera la hirió gravemente provocando que las almas salieran de su pobre cuerpo mucho más rápido

-MALDITO- Inu grito muy enfadado

: Cerca de la cascada:

Aome iba corriendo hacia el bosque, ya que había sentido la presencia de la perla muy cerca de ese lugar. Pero algo más llamó su atención, una serie de luces que parecía que salían del bosque se observaban a lo lejos.

-_¡Kykio!_-pensó en ese momento- Inu Yasha ha de estar con ella, pero... la perla se siente hacia la dirección de las luces.- Y corrió hacia las luces que emanaba el bosque

Ella llega a una hermosa y majestuosa laguna y la contempla con gran asombro pero... observa el horrible espectáculo que estaba ocurriendo en ese bello lugar con una cara de espanto. Sus amigas Sango, Miroku, Shipo y Kirara atrapados por un campo de energía cerca de la cascada ; en frente de ellos Kykio se encontraba dentro de una luz tirada y de ella se desprendían esas extrañas luces, las cuales las identificó inmediatamente que eran " almas ". En ese momento se percato que Inu Yasha se encontraba a uno metros de Kykio y completamente frente de ella atravesando la laguna. Y al mirar hacia arriba observó a Naraku como flotaba sobre la hermosa laguna y en ese momento...

-AH...-se escucha un grito desgarrador que era de ... Inu Yasha.

En ese momento, todos observan como Naraku de la tierra sacó unas raíces que atacaron por la espalda a Inu sin que este pudiera hacer algo, soltando a Colmillo e hincándose.

-INU YASHAAAAAA- grita con horro al ver la escena y cae al piso atemorizada. Percatándose de que nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia. Bueno eso era lo que ella creía. Pero jamás se percato que se encontraba atrás del campo creado por Naraku y por lo tanto nadie podía sentir su presencia. Pero Naraku ya sabía de su llegada y solo ladeo un poco su rostro y observo a Aome sentada en el piso con sus manos en su rostro observando la escena y lo volvió hacia Inu.

-Inu Yasha, por fin empezará tu verdadero Infierno- Dijo con ese tono de voz que parecía asegurar su triunfo.

-¿Qué planeará Naraku? - se pregunto en forma de susurro el monje

-De el se puede esperar cualquier cosa, y mientras Inu Yasha está con esas heridas y nosotros aquí , NO PODEMOS AYUDARLE –gritó la exterminadora con lágrimas en sus ojos

CONTINUARA

HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO

Capítulo 4: La Pelea contra Naraku (La muerte de Kykio y la desaparición de Aome)


	4. Chapter 4

**Y ¿La historia se repite?**

Abstrac: ¿Qué pasaría si Aome viviera casi las mismas situaciones que vivió Kykio cuando joven? Esas experiencias ¿serán con Inu Yasha o serán con otra persona?

Capitulo 4. La Pelea contra Naraku (La muerte de Kykio y la desaparición de Aome)

"**_Todos_ los personajes utilizados en la realización de este fic no me pertenecen"**

Acotaciones:

:Cambio de escena:

-dialogo-

_pensamientos_

N/A : nota de la autora

Capítulo 4:

La Pelea contra Naraku

(La muerte de Kykio y la desaparición de Aome)

Se encontraba Inu gravemente herido e hincado en el piso frente a Naraku.

-Ese es tú mejor ataque Maldito- Dijo Inu con gran odio y dolor y al mismo tiempo quitándose esas raíces del cuerpo que unos momentos antes le había clavado Naraku.

Kykio levantó su rostro para observar la situación en la que se encontraba Inu, pero ella vio como la cara de sufrimiento que tenía el amor de su vida, ya que gracias a este ataque el estaba sangrando demasiado.

-Kykio, tu momento esta llegando e Inu Yasha, tu la verás morir- Dijo con un tono sarcástico

-Ya basta, tu solo estas alardeando de que nos vas a matar pero veremos si nos matas- Y en ese momento- VIENTO CORTANTE-

Y en ese momento el ataque fue absorbido por el campo y...

-A ¿dónde quieres que el ataque sea dirigido INU Yasha?- En ese momento Inu Yasha recuerda lo que había pasado con su primer ataque, el cual había sido dirigido a Kykio- Ah! Ya se hacia a donde- En ese momento se escucho un grito desgarrador era de ... Sango y Shipo que quedaron inconscientes, y Miroku aguantó el ataque, pero quedó muy mal herido.

Inu Yasha solo observó el dolor de sus amigos. Aome solo veía casi catatónica la escena de sufrimiento que vivían sus amigos. Mientras que Naraku se encontraba feliz de ver que la sacerdotisa que ahora tenía el único fragmento que faltaba para unificar la perla estaba sufriendo.

-_Le doy gracias de que Aome no este aquí y que se encuentre en el palacio_- pensó Inu en ese momento, pero también le dolió ver en esa situación a sus amigos.

-AHHHHHHHHH- Un nuevo grito desgarrador de Kykio que también recibió parte de su ataque.

-Que esperas Naraku no seas tan cobarde y ANDA PELEA CON MIGO- lo dijo furioso

-Inu Yasha creo que ya es hora de ver que es lo que decides- Pero Inu Yasha no entendía la frese que este decía.

En ese momento Naraku cerro sus ojos y agachando un poco la cabeza estiró sus dos manos, una hacia Kykio y otra mano hacia la dirección de donde se encontraba Aome(recordando que Inu no sabía que ella se encontraba en ese lugar). Y empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía en ambas manos. Inu Yasha se percató que una de sus manos preparaban un ataque para Kykio, pero...

-¿Qué demonios intentará, probablemente intentará atacará a Kykio , pero la otra mano, será Para atacar de nuevo NO LO PERMITIRE.- Prepara su contra a taque con Colmillo

-Inu Yasha PREPÁRATE – y en ese momento lanza su ataque contra Kykio pero...

-BAKURIUHA-grito Inu Yasha como contra ataque, el noto que la otra de Naraku también había lanzado el ataque con su otra mano.

-_Pero no hay nadie en ese lugar_- pensó y se quedó mirando a ese lugar por un momento y se concentro más en el ataque.

En el momento en el que Naraku lanza el ataque con su otra mano, Aome se percata y se para lo más rápido que pudo y miró como Inu Yasha la observaba a los ojo con confusión y siguió con su ataque hacia Naraku. Aome se percató de que Inu no la ayudaría en esta ocasión e inmediatamente puso un campo de energía .

Inu Yasha no se percató de lo que ocurría en ese momento y observó como Naraku Sonreía de manera victoriosa

-Inu Yasha Pagaras por no haberme dado el fragmento desde un principio- Lo dijo con victoriosa-Jamás debiste de haber lanzado tu ataque- este fue absorbido por el campo de Naraku r se dirigió hacia Aome.

Justo un instante antes de que el ataque de Inu llegará a Aome, Naraku disipo el campo de energía, con lo cual Inu se percato de un campo de energía.

-A...O...M... E- dijo temeroso Inu

Aome se percato de toda la situación como Inu había lanzado el contraataque con el colmillo y como Naraku lo absorbió con su campo y lanzándolo hacia ella

-_Inu... Yasha _- fue lo ultimo que pensó. El ataque de Naraku rompió el campo de energía de Aome y el poder del BAKURUIHA de Inu fue lo que la ataco.

Miroku observó la escena desde arriba y se percato de ...

-SEÑORITA AOMEEEEEE-gritó el monje completamente horrorizado de la escena. Mientras que Inu volteo a ver al monje y posó su mirada al punto donde Naraku lanzó el ataque

Tardó unos segundos el ataque, ya que Inu no pudo hacer nada por detener el ataque que el mismo había propiciado. Al terminar el ataque Inu, Miroku, Kykio y Naraku observaban a un cuerpo casi sin vida de la joven que viajaba por el tiempo.

Inu se sintió devastado al ver a Aome acostada con su cara hacia el lado izquierdo y sus piernas un poco flexionadas sobre el piso, todas sus ropas estaban desgarradas y repleta de sangre. Inu trató de ir hacia ella, pero un grito desgarrador de Kykio, el cual provocó que este volteara hacia ella observando como salían de su otra gran cantidad de almas, dejándola casi vacía

-Inu ... Yasha... mi cuerpo... ya casi no tiene casi al...mas- el se acercó a Kykio y reacciono para dirigir su vista hacia Aome, pero su sorpresa Fue que ¡NARAKU LA TENÍA EN SUS BRAZOS!

-SUELTAL MALDITO- lo dijo con furia y dejando a Kykio el se iba a cercando rodeando la laguna , ya que si saltaba la herida producida por las raíces sangraría más

-Mi querido Inu Yasha, te lo advertí, que si no me dabas el fragmento por las buenas iba a ser por las malas- saco de ente las desgarradas ropas de Aome el fragmento, dejó en el piso a la joven y unificó al perla por completo. Volvió a tomar a la chica entre sus brazos – Inu Yasha, este será tu castigo- y Naraku comenzó a levantarse de ese lugar con Aome en brazos.

-SUELATLA ,MALDITO, SUELTALAAAAAA- lo dijo lanzando un ataque con colmillo –VIENTO CORTANTEEEEEE

En ese instante desaparecen de la vista de todos, el campo de energía que tenía al Miroku, Sango, Shipo y Kirara retenidos cerca de la cascada se desvanece poco a poco, Inu alcanzó a sostener a Shipo ya que corrió muy rápido para evitar que el pequeño zorrito se lastimara más de lo que ay estaba, Mientras que Miroku sostiene a Sango y a Kirara.

Inu deja a Shipo y se acerca a Kykio.

-Inu... Yasha... ¿te..puedo ...pedir..un ...favor...? ¿Podrías abrazarme?- dijo con voz adolorida

-Si- dijo sin pensar, el acercó y no importándole que el hechizo de Naraku aún seguía

-Sabes Kykio, vengaré tu muerte –_Y también iré por AOME_- pensó el mientras que Kykio colocó su mano en su mejilla

-Yo ...te ... AMO.. Inu ... Yasha- y las últimas almas de el cuerpo hecho de barro fueron liberadas. Inu solo la abrazó más y comenzó a llorar.

CONTINUARA

HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO

Capítulo 5: El tiempo del arrepentimiento tiene que llegar a su fin


	5. Chapter 5

**Y ¿La historia se repite?**

"**_Todos_ los personajes utilizados en la realización de este fic no me pertenecen"**

Acotaciones:

:Cambio de escena:

-dialogo-

_pensamientos_

N/A : nota de la autora

Capítulo 5:

El tiempo del arrepentimiento tiene que llegar a su fin

Kirara llevaba en su espalda a la exterminadora, aun monje y a un pequeño zorrito mal heridos de los ataques de Inu. El cuerpo de barro y huesos de la sacerdotisa era llevado hacia el palacio en brazos de ese hombre mitad bestia que la amo tanto en el pasado y ,que ahora, su corazón estaba corrompido por el odio acrecentado que le tenia a la persona que la había matado hace ya más de 50 años.

:En el palacio:

Los 5 individuos iban entrando al palacio donde se habían hospedado el día anterior. Encontrando a un joven Lobo aún descansando, en la habitación que se les había a signado a Inu y a Miroku, pero este despertó al percibir el olor a sangre que se encontraba en el ambiente, pero su atención se fijo en Inu que traía en sus brazos a Kykio y no se encontraba Aome con ellos.

-Y ¿Dónde está AOME?-...- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?- lo dijo con desesperación. Solo observó como Inu bajó sus orejitas y miró al cuerpo que tría consigo.

-MALDITO, LA DEJASTE MORIR- Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Inu y este recostó a la sacerdotisa en un futon que se encontraba en el lugar. Pero más tardo en dejarla en el que el Lobo ya le había propiciado un fuerte golpe –JAMÁS ESCUCHA BIEN JAMÁS DEBI HABERLA DEJADO CON TIGO, DESDE UN PRINCIPIO- Y trato de dar otro puñetazo, pero el monje lo detuvo.

-Inu Yasha no tuvo la culpa de lo que hubiese pasado, la Señorita AOME está en manos de ese maldito Naraku. Y si no te clamas jamás la encontraremos- Forcejeando con el, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que el puñetazo fue dado. Inu solo se sorprendió que no lo haya dirigido hacia el, sino al piso.

Koga solo salió del lugar sin decir algo.

-Koga- dijo Inu con tristeza

-Te lo digo a ti también, si no cambias esa actitud, jamás la encontraremos- dirigiendo esto a Inu, solo asintiendo con la cabeza- Bueno, bueno ayúdame a curar a Shipo y a Kirara-

-Aun en estos momentos seres un pervertido Miroku-Dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Las personas gentilmente ayudaron al grupo de amigos que se encontraban heridos.

:Ya muy lejos del palacio:

Se observa una figura en el cielo que parecía que llevaba algo en los brazos.

-Esta muriendo, a pesar de las almas de Kykio. ... Creo que no debí de haber mandado ese ataque contra ella-

:Flash back:

Aún cerca de la cascada Aome estaba en brazos de Naraku, agonizando por las heridas tan graves que ella tenía en su cuerpo, y sintió, por un momento, que la chica había muerto

-Que mal, ya no la podré utilizar para mis planes- pero se percato de las energías que despedían las ultimas almas de Kykio, girándose hacia la dirección de las almas llamo a las almas para que estas pudieran darle vida ahora al cuerpo de Aome.

:Fin Flash back:

-_Pero se supone que esta chica crea campos de energía muy fuertes ¿cómo pude romper su campo? O será que..._- Bueno creo que este es el mejor momento para eliminar de su cabeza todos los malos recuerdos que te trajo estar con ese híbrido de Inu Yasha-

Colocó su mano en la frente de la chica iniciando el conjuro. Casi para terminarlo, Aome abre muy poco sus ojitos y observa el brillo que despide la perla dentro de las ropas del medio demonio que la tenía en brazos y, por instinto, levantó como pudo su mano para tomar la Shikon, Naraku se percata de las intenciones de la chica, pero era demasiado tarde , la chica ya la tenía en su poder

-Maldita seas- tomando su mano y suministrándole veneno para que la soltará pero ella con su otra mano trato de apartarse de Naraku, pero no solo logro separarse de Naraku, sino que también pudo deshacer una gran parte de su cuerpo provocando una gran explosión que pudo verse y escucharse por todos los alrededores y algunas aldeas cercanas . El medio demonio hubiese muerto con ese ataque sino hubiera colocado un pequeño campo, y solo observó como la chica iba cayendo hacia la nada.

-Maldita vendré por ti- lo dijo aún con dolor, pues lo único que le había quedado de su cuerpo fue la cabeza y la mano derecha, con la que cargaba a Aome. Desapareció.

Aome iba cayendo y su último pensamiento fue recordar el nombre de la persona a la que Amaba y con una lágrima en sus ojos, los cerro perdiéndose en los bosques de una montaña

5 años después

Se encontraban comiendo, en la cabaña de al anciana Kaede, la exterminadora, un Shipo ya muy crecido (De aprox. 10 años),un monje aún muy pervertido pero más maduro y con un agujero en su mano más grande y la misma ancianita Kaede de hace algunos años pero más cansadita.

-Aun se siente el vació- que dejo la señorita Aome a su partida- Lo dijo melancólicamente -Si tan solo hubiéramos sabido que se encontraba ahí la señorita, no hubiera pasado nada de esto.

-Ya su excelencia no se culpe de algo que ni Inu Yasha sabía- Con lágrimas en los ojos lo menciono

Se originó un silencio que fue roto por le monje

-Lo que no entiendo es algo que nunca les había mencionado, porque pensé que era una tontería, pero analizando desde el punto donde yo estaba... – lo detuvo Sango

-Si si ya sabemos... vio como Aome cerraba sus ojos cuando Naraku rompió el campo, ya nos lo dijo un millón de veces y no se cansa- lo dijo Sango en un tono divertido para tratar de quitar esa tensión que había en el lugar

-No hermosa Sango-en tono pensativo como solo el sabe hacerlo- creo que la Señorita Aome quitó el campo-

-QUEEEEEE- dijeron todos los presentes

-Si,s i . Ahora que lo pienso y recuerdo me dio la sensación de ver como cerraba sus ojitos, pero no creen que eso fue su señal de rendición, así como "ya no puedo más"

-Ni lo digas Miroku- dijo Shipo levantándose bruscamente de su lugar.

-No Shipo, pero creo que puede ser una opción más –

-Su excelencia, Shipo, Anciana Kaede no hay que mencionar nada a Inu Yasha- Con tono de seguridad

-Nunca le decimos nada Sango, ya que aún el pobrecito no se recupera y casi nunca ha estado con nosotros desde entonces.

-Si, Shipo tiene razón, desde que ocurrió ese ya hace 5 años Inu Yasha se la ha pasado buscando a la señorita, pero no la ha encontrado absolutamente nada, ni rastro de Ella...pero tampoco de Naraku-

-Es verdad no hemos recibido ningún ataque de Naraku desde ese día¿qué les habrá pasado?- Dijo Sango

-Lo único de lo que podemos estar seguros es deque en el momento que Naraku aparezca, la señorita Aome también lo hará- ese fue el último comentario que se escucho en la cabaña

:En el templo:

Se encontraba en el templo un Inu muy deprimido, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido feliz. Desde que Aome no se encuentra cerca, está siempre enojado, distraído y había ido abusarla en algunas aldeas en las cuales les pudieran informar acercad e ella pero nada, nada en estos 5 años.

-Kykio, siempre información falsa...DEMOSNIOS NO PUEDO ENCONTRARLA NI A ELLA NI A Naraku...¿POR QUÉ ¿POR QUÉ ¿POR QUÉ ¿- se hinca enfrente de la tumba reconstruida y comienza a llorar – Ya se que esto ocurre siempre, vengo a llorar a tu tumba, pero no puedo...evitarlo, necesito encontrarla y pedir perdón –con algo de melancolía lo dijo, percatándose de que alguien se acerca y quitándose las lágrimas del rostro, observa como Miroku se acerca a el.

-Inu Yasha , ya es hora de que comas algo- acercándose hacia el, comienza a caer la lluvia- ¿qué tan, cómo te fue¿Encontraste alguna información extra sobre la señorita?

-No , nada Miroku-

-Ya no finjas más mi querido amigo, aun que tu adoptes ese carácter no nos regresarán a la Señorita, no pierdo la fe de que ella este con vida, Además desde esa época Naraku ha dejado de aparecer, no se lo que este planeando, pero será GRANDE.

-Eso me temo Miroku- con preocupación-

-Y además mi amigo- se acerca y le da una palmadita en la espalda- Ya es hora de dejar de arrepentirse por algo que ni tú sabias que ocurriría ¿No crees, - Inu Yasha observo al monje

-Creo que ya es hora de rehacer nuestras vidas- dijo convencido pero en ese tono de tristeza que es característico de esa situación

-Buena decisión amigo Inu Yasha- lo dijo alejándose un poco de el- a por cierto, la comida está lista

Al otro día salía el sol muy temprano y todos se encontraban muy ocupados para hacer algo de limpieza y como comenzaron las cosechas se necesitaba de mucha ayuda. Cuando estaban ayudando a al cosecha se escucha

-Ahhhh, Shipo ven aca- Dijo enojado Inu al ver como Shipo le robaba la cosecha

-No no lo haré-y sale corriendo del lugar

-Ese chamaco me las va a pagar cuando regrese- Dijo Inu Enojadísimo

-Creo que ya se está comportando como Antes, no lo crees, habrá cambiado físicamente, es decir. ya se ve más maduro, más adulto,... pero su corazón aún sigue destrozado-

-Ya lo ha dicho ud. Excelencia, todos hemos crecido, pero de alguna manera esa parte de nosotros sigue igual que cuando conocimos a Aome.-

-Creo que la Señorita ahora tendría unos 20 o 21 años no lo crees Sango? – pero su "mano maldita" actuó sobre el trasero de Sango

-Su excelencia usted no ha cambiado nada- y solo se escucho un fuerte golpe. La gente solo se reía del espectáculo que no se había visto ya desde hace algún tiempo

:Cerca de la aldea:

-Así que este es el poso donde colocan los huesos de moustros- dijo una mujer que traía el típico traje de Sacerdotisa color Negro(tipo Tsubaki) - pero no es hora de detenerme aquí aún nos falta mucho por llegar a esa aldea en problemas¿No lo crees Seiya ?

-Sabes muy bien que no podemos demorarnos tanto en cada sitio que tiene problemas, ese llamado de esa aldea cerca de aquí era de urgencia y no podemos demorarnos tanto-

-Si ya lo seeee, pero también esas personas tenían problemas y no se me hizo justo dejarlas desamparadas-

-Además...aún no estas muy bien que digamos, ya que quedaste muy débil del último enfrentamiento que tuvimos y utilizaste la Shikon OTRA VEZ para purificar su alma ¿qué tu no piensas en las consecuencias?

-Claro que pienso en las consecuencias que hubiera tenido que pasar esa aldea de no haber usado el poder de la Shikon para purificar a aquel moustro ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué siempre debemos empezar a discutir por lo mismo? –

-Tu eres a quien realmente no le gusta su trabajo. Tu odias acompañarme para purificar a los moustros.-

-Eso no es verdad. A mi siempre me ha gustado acompañarte a donde sea-

-Pero no te gusta ver como purifico a los moustros en vez de matarlos como comúnmente se hace o dime ¿me equivoco?-

-...-

-No quiero seguir con esta discusión así que por favor sigamos-

-Lo que no quiero es que mueras en una purificación, la última vez fue 1 semana que estuviste inconsciente y eso que era un moustro débil. Apenas estas aprendiendo a manejar ese conjuro y excedes de tu limite –lo dijo en forma de susurro, pero no se percató de que la sacerdotisa lo había escuchado y se lanzaba hacia el en un fuerte abrazo

-Yo se que estas preocupado por que no se manejar la purificación, pero te prometo que tendré más cuidado,- separándose un poco, pero sin deshacer el abrazo, observó al monje a los ojos- pero ten en cuenta que si no practico esa semana que estuve inconciente no disminuirá- separando su cuerpo del monje – además recuerda que la primera vez estuve 1 mes inconsciente así que creo que ya voy mejorando o ¿No?-

La sacerdotisa solo siguió caminando hacia el norte y el monje que la acompañaba solo la observó marcharse y dando unos pasos observó como un grupo de personas estaban tan divertidas por el espectáculo que estaban dando 4 individuos,. El solo hizo una negación con la cabeza y siguió a la sacerdotisa

-APURATE SI NO TE VOY A ABANDONAR EN ESTE LUGAR- diciendo la sacerdotisa muy divertida

-Creo que esa actitud tan alegre jamás la perderás a pesar del o que nos espera en este lugar-

CONTINUARA

Si, se trata de Seiya el personaje de Sailor Moon Start no me pueden negar que es muy atractivo a pesar de que se convierta en mujer en la serie lo dibujan bastante BIEN como hombre y se me ocurrió que serías un buen personaje para lo que sigue

HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO

Capítulo 6: La sacerdotisa que purifica las almas de los moustros

Pido disculpas pero no creo subir otro capítulo en un periodo de 2 a 3 semanas ya que se memjuntop el Tonto examen de Inglés de la escuela y el servicio social que se hace para recibir el Tìtulo, hacì que para los que leen esto apenas voy a leer lo que me hayan escrito asi que perdon si no los nombro en este capitulo. Muchas gracias por seguir este extraño FIC

ATTE. Fate testarossa


	6. Chapter 6

**Y ¿La historia se repite?**

"**_Todos_ los personajes utilizados en la realización de este fic no me pertenecen"**

Acotaciones:

:Cambio de escena:

-dialogo-

_pensamientos_

N/A : nota de la autora

Capítulo 6:

La sacerdotisa que purifica las almas de los moustros: AORI

:En el bosque:

-No crees que el cielo es precioso- dijo la sacerdotisa mirando hacia el cielo

-A ti siempre te ha gustado ver las estrellas-

-Pues claro , me da la sensación de que estoy protegida y que ...- sale una lagrima de uno de sus ojos chocolate

-Dijiste que ya no ibas a llorar por lo ocurrido-

-No puedo olvidar mi pasado, no puedo creer que yo haya sido elegida para portar esta valiosa y poderosa arma- desenfunda una espada muy bonita (N /A como la espada de Marina o Umi en Magic King Reayert) -

-A pesar de todo fuiste escogida por la misma Midoriko para portarla así que no te culpes por lo que paso hace 3 años –

-Esta bien-

-Y ya duérmete ya que si no mañana me cuesta trabajo despertarte-

-Sabes que cuando viajamos no me es muy fácil dormir-

-Pues debes ya dormir, hasta mañana- lo dijo el monje algo furioso. La sacerdotisa solo sonrió y fijo su mirada hacia el firmamento.

Pasó un largo rato y ella no conciliaba el sueño y observó su mano derecha en la cual tenía una joya en el centro de la misma, rodeada por pequeños elipses del mismo color de la de la perla central, estaban sujetos por una cadenita rosa alrededor del dedo medio y una cadenita lila alrededor de la muñeca, como una pulcera.

-Eres tan poderosa que provocas la destrucción de moustros, hombres mitad bestia e incluso Humanos-

Se encontraba corriendo una mujer en un bosque muy oscuro, ella trataba de esquivar ramas, raíces, piedras y toda clase de naturaleza que se pudiera encontrar

-Este camino esta oscuro, no puedo ver Nada- susurró

-Sigue el camino ciegamente y encontrarás las respuestas que buscas- Dijo una vos en medio del bosque

-¿quién eres¿Dónde estas¿por qué me dices esas cosas?- Lo gritó la mujer con tanta fuerza que se escullo como un vidrio se rompía. Ella se sorprendió al encontrarse ahora una pradera en la cual la luz del sol resplandecía, llena de flores de todos tipos como Tulipanes , Rosas, Gardenias, Alcatraces, Azucenas, etc. Ella quedo completamente sorprendida por el magnifico espectáculo que la naturaleza le brindaba, ella se acercó a oler cada flor que se encontraba en su paso y en ese instante, ella observó como una figura humana se acercaba hacia ella, .

A lo lejos se podía observar que el individuo que se acercaba portaba un traje típico de la época de color rojo , pero ella no podía observar de quien se trataba. Pero en esta ocasión observó unas orejitas de perro sobre su cabeza

-¿Q_uien eres?_-pensó en el instante. Una ventisca llegó al lugar provocando que muchas flores se quebrarán y que sus pétalos volasen por todo el lugar. Ella se cubrió su cara con la mano y abrió sus dedos para observar a ese individuo.

-¿quién eres?- grito con más fuerza

-Pronto encontrarás las respuestas que buscas-dijo la voz que había encontrado antes. En eso se escucha una voz conocida por ella

-AORI , AORI, DESPIERTA PEQUEÑA, DESPIERTA-

Ella sintió como el paisaje se rompía de nuevo y caía en una oscuridad.

-¿Q_uien eres?_-volvió a pensar cerrando sus ojos.

-Por fin abriste tus ojitos Aori, estaba preocupado por ti comenzaste a gritar y me asusté mucho – dijo Seiya ya no tan preocupado. Aori se levantó y no se tardó ni 2 segundos para que el joven monje la capturará en sus brazos.

-Pensé que no ibas a despertar , me asusté mucho...-se dejo venir el silenció el cual fue roto por el chico

-Fue...¿El mismo Sueño?- Temió preguntar

-Sí- respondió algo agitada

-Que te parece si tomas un baño. Hay aguas termales muy cerca de aquí así que no podrás negarte además, ya está el sol a casi todo su esplendor - La chica solo asintió con su cabeza.-

-_Lo que no quiero es que Fay trate de hablar con tigo de ese sueño me molesto cuando ocurre eso_-pensó con el seño fruncido y Aori solo lo observó

-No te preocupes estaré bien, sabes que después de un baño, mmmmmmmm , me aliviano muchísimo – en tono alegre y frotándose sus brazos

-Esta bien, vamos te acompaño-

Seiya la acompaño hacia las aguas termales que habían pasado el día anterior

-Mira ahí están las aguas termales- señalándolas con su manita derecha y Aori lo observa con unos ojitos color chocolate que el solo pudo sonrojarse

-¿A que hora me vas a dejar sola? – en tono de enojo y risa

-Si, si sssss ii- dijo casi sorprendido por lo que ella le había dicho en esos momentos y se retiró.

-Estaré cerca por si me necesitas-

-No creo que te necesite, ... por ahora-Se observó un sonrojo en el chico

-De todos modos... estaré cerca de ti- Se alejo poco del lugar y se sentó en un árbol que se encontraba cerca del lugar

-Vaya ya se fue- dio un suspiro y comenzó a quitarse todas sus ropas. Colocó su traje limpio en una gran roca que se encontraba cerca de donde había dejado la ropa sucia- creo que voy a tener que hablar con mi hermano Fay para ver, otra vez, de que se puede tratar. Creo que es como dice mi hermano puede ser una premonición o es alguien a quien yo conocí¿quién será ese individuo de traje Rojo?-

Se sumerge en las agua termales y comienza a nadar un poco para quitarse toda la suciedad que ella traía .Sale del agua sacando su cabeza y dejando ver su torso denudo, colocó las manos en su largo y castaño cabello y dio un suave masaje, la situación excitó al hombre que la estaba observando, pero ella no pudo percatarse de lo ocurrido, o eso creyó el hombre.

-Si tu me aceptarás Aori tú, TU NO TENDRÍAS QUE PELEAR-Tono molesto- yo daría todo por que ya no peleáramos con cualquier moustro y ser personas ordinarias, pero a ti... A TI TE GUSTA AYUDAR a las personas y eso yo no puedo quitártelo-lo dijo en susurro- ¿Qué haré para poder convencerte de que seamos como cualquier humano ordinario¿QUÉ HARÉ?-

Aori se dirigió después de sentir la presencia de aquel hombre, sin decir palabra , hacia donde se encontraban sus ropas limpias, pero se percató de que ya no se encontraban en el lugar donde las había dejado.

-SEIYA, SEIYA, VEN, VEN POR FAVOR- gritó la chica con desesperación sumergiéndose en el agua, coloco sus brazos sobre sus pechos para no ser vista de nuevo. El agua la cabrio hasta abajo de la nariz. Llega el monje corriendo

-¿Qué ocurre preciosa?-lo dice como entre espantado y jugando

-Deja de llamarme así¿dónde dejaste mi ropa?- haciendo burbujitas en el agua , pero se pudo entender claramente lo que le decía al monje.

-Ah, eso... No te preocupes la coloque del otro lado-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste sin MI PERMISO?- en tono de me estoy enojando

-Si no te percataste aquí hay mucho pasto, y luego te estas quejando "Maldición me picaron muchos bichos y estoy llena de ronchas QUE COMEZÓN " –tratando de imitar a AORI- solo lo observó por unos instantes- Si giras hacia el otro lado,-haciendo un ademán con su mano derecha girando su dedo índice- te percatarás de que tu ropa limpia se encuentra en esa área donde no hay pasto-

Aori giró y observó su ropa y volteo a verlo

-Gracias- sacando burbujitas del agua, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su ropa- ¿qué esperas? – volteando a verlo- VETE- le gritó

-Si, Si, Si lo que tu digas- moviendo la mano izquierda haciéndole adiós.-Siempre ocurre esto cuando te bañas y me es muy divertido- solo puso una sonrisa en su rostro y se sentó en el árbol donde se había estado desde el principio

:En la aldea:

Se encontraban comiendo muy a gusto nuestros cuatro personajes que ya conocemos, el pequeño zorrito, una exterminadora, un monje y un hombre mitad bestia en una humilde cabaña(N / A: No se por que me gusta tanto ponerlos comiendo)

-Esta muy sabroso ¿no lo cree? Excelencia-

-Claro mi pequeña Sango, está muy sabroso, deberíamos decirle a la anciana Kaede que te deje cocinar más seguido-

-Hay no diga eso- sonrojándose un poquitín

-Pero sabes Sango –tocando el trasero de la exterminadora- deberías de estar más tiempo con nosotros y no preocupándote de nuestro bienestar-

-Su EXCELENCIA- cerrando su puño-DEJE LO QUE NO LE PERTENECE-dando un golpe tal que el llego al otro lado de la habitación.

-Mira pequeño Shipo, ese pescado se ve muy sabroso- lo dice Inu tomando con sus palillos el pescadito que estaba en el plato del pequeño

-AHHHHH INU YUASHA ¿qué haces?-lo dijo un poco furioso

-Nada pequeño, comiendo lo que quiero- diciendo esto el pescado ya estaba en su boca e hizo una "cara de que sabroso"

-AHHHHHHHHHHH TE LO COMISTE Y ERA MIO-lo dijo con lagrimas en sus ojitos

-Tu lo dijiste Shipo ERA T-U-Y-O-

-Inu Yasha, no debes de ser así con el pequeño Shipo- con tono de seriedad

-No te preocupes Miroku- poniéndose de pie y limpiando sus ojitos con su antebrazo derecho- sabes Inu Yasha SI AOME ESTUVIERA AQUÍ ME DEFENDERÍA DE TI Y DIRÍA SU CONJURO AA-BB-AA-JJ-OO- -el pequeño salió corriendo de la cabaña mientras que Inu solo lo observó salir.

-Es verdad ella siempre te defendía- cambiando el tono de su voz a melancólico que solo Sango y Miroku se miraron a los ojos y siguieron comiendo.

-Ya no tengo hambre, voy a caminar por ahí-

-Pero Inu...- La exterminadora se detuvo al ver a la anciana Kaede entrar por la puerta

-Chicos, parece ser que el enemigo comenzó a atacar.-dijo agitada

-¿qué ocurre Anciana?-dijo Inu ansioso

-Parece que la aldea del Norte tiene problemas y requieren de Ayuda, Sango e Inu Yasha ¿Podrían ir?-

-¿Por qué yo no voy Anciana Kaede?- Replicó el monje

-No sea TONTO SU EXCELENCIA, si usted viene, la aldea queda desprotegida-

-No te preocupes Miroku te dejaremos a Kirara para que te ayude por si acaso-

-De acuerdo-

-Bueno Inu Yasha vamonos- Inu solo asintió con la cabeza y salieron de la cabaña

-Sabe monje Miroku-

-¿Qué ocurre anciana Kaede?-

-Creo que en estos días que ellos no van a estar aquí van a ocurrir cosas muy extrañas, no me pregunte por que lo se, pero..

-¿Pero...?-

-Confiemos que la suerte este de nuestro lado-

:En el bosque:

-Sabes creo que ese baño me relajo mucho- dijo la sacerdotisa

-En verdad creo que si, ya estas más relajada y esa sonrisa que te caracteriza ya está en tu rostro-

-Mira Seiya no quiero que me digas ese tipo de cosas, sabes que no me gustan esos comentari...

Se escuchó el grito de un pequeño en el bosque y tanto la sacerdotisa vestida con un traje típico de la época color negro y el monje se levantaran de golpe y comenzaron a correr.

Se encontraba corriendo el pequeño zorrito entre las hierbas tratando de librarse de los ataques del moustro que se había encontrado.

:Flash back:

Se encontraba caminando en el bosque después de que peleó con Inu Yasha en la aldea, se sentía muy mal por lo que le habías dicho en ese momento, pero lo hecho, hecho está y nada puede evitarlo. Se sentó cerca del árbol sagrado.

-Yo también la extraño mucho Inu Yasha, y no sabes cuanto, CUANTOOOOOO. –gritó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar.

Pasado un rato el pequeño se quedó completamente dormido, pero su olfato lo alertó de que algo se acercaba. El pequeño giró su cabeza y abrió sus ojitos y . observó a un moustro . Se levanto con rapidez y comenzó a correr, pero el moustro fue también ágil que lanzó un golpe y sus garras hirieron al pequeño, pero este no perdió la fe de encontrar a alguien que le ayudase y siguió corriendo. Después de una gran distancia de recorrido, el zorrito gritó después de haber tropezado y quedado a su merced.

:Fin Flash back:

El zorrito vio como el moustro levantaba su garra para atacarlo y cerro sus ojitos, pero no sintió el ataque de este y escuchó:

-NO TE ATREVAS A ATACAR A UN INOCENTE –El zorrito abrió sus ojos y vio como una sacerdotisa se encontraba lanzando unas pequeñas dagas y lanzando al moustro lejos de el.

-Cuidado ya se reincorporo, debemos detenerlo, si no nos matará- escucho la voz de un hombre y giró su cabeza observando a un monje que tenía las mismas ropas que Miroku, al principio lo confundió, pero la sacerdotisa le dijo qua ella se encargaría del moustro y llamándolo por su nombre, Seiya.

-NO, NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO AORI, NO TE ATREVAS- Gritó el monje con desesperación, mientras la chica subía de un salto a la rama de un árbol frondoso. El pequeño zorrito observó con atención el ritual de purificación. El zorrito vio como la sacerdotisa desenfundaba una majestuosa y estética espada(como la de UMI de las Guerreras mágicas), la cual lanzó hacia el moustro, pero el sintió que había fallado.

-JA, JA, JA, JA. SACERDOTISA FALLASTE-

-¿Eso crees?- y el moustro trato de moverse

-Maldita que me hiciste- gritó

-Simple...- juntando sus manos enfrente de ella y cerrando sus ojitos- Te inmovilice

-Aori, no te atrevas, NO LO HAGAS- Grita el monje desesperado. Y mira como alrededor del moustro aparece un campo de energía.- ¿Que pretendes?

- No permitiré que trates de deshagas el hechizo como lo hiciste la última vez entendiste, esta ves no lo harás.- El monje solo se hinco

-NO QUIERO QUE LO HAGAS- El zorrito solo observó la escena, el monje hincado que solo le salían lágrimas de esos ojos verde esmeralda que lo caracterizan. Y voltio para ver a la sacerdotisa que lo había salvado anterioridad. El pequeño solo pudo ver a aquella mujer viendo llorar al monje y entendió lo que murmuraba _"PERDONAME"_ pero aun no podía ver por completo el rostro de esa mujer.

-¿quien será?- se pregunto y se sorprendió al verla saltar desde el árbol hasta donde estaba la espada. Y ¿cual fue su sorpresa? –AOME- Solo pudo murmurar antes de que se desmayara.

:En el bosque:

Despertaba un pequeño en medio de una cabañita destrozada en medio de la noche y observa como el monje coloca una compresa fría en la frente de la sacerdotisa, la cual estaba sudando y moviéndose mucho de un lado para otro y parecía que deliraba.

-AOME- gritó el pequeño acercándose y abrazándose a ella. El monje solo se quedó sorprendido por la reacción del pequeño.

-Pequeño, ella no se llama Aome, su nombre es Aori-

-Eso no es cierto ella es Aome, mi amiga AOME- dijo el zorrito

-Y puedes decirme ¡Cual es tu nombre pequeño?-

-Mi nombre es Shipo-

-Sabes Shipo –bajando su mirada- Yo ya no quiero que ella haga esto-

-¿A que te refieres con "Ya no quiero que haga esto?-

-Sabes.. ella tiene un poder que aún no sabe controlar-...- Ella tiene la obsesión de perfeccionar su técnica para que, lo que esta pasando en estos momentos, no le pase más.-...- Pero sabes ella aún no puede, lleva casi 2 años intentando hacerlo, pero no puede-

-y ¿Puedo saber lo que ella hace que es tan peligroso para ella?-

-Ella es capaz de purificar el alma de los moustros-...- y después ella cae en un sueño-soltando unas lágrimas y pegando con los puños en el piso de la cabaña- Si esa maldita perla no hubiese estado en su cuerpo, si ella no hubiese aceptado esa responsabilidad, ella, ella...-

-¿Qué pasaría con ella?-

-Ella sería una persona normal, ella sonreiría como las demás chicas, ella no se preocuparía por nadie y...-

-Eso te preocupa verdad-

-Si, yo le he dicho que deje ese trabajo a otras personas, pero ella no quiere, dice que ella fue elegida por la perla para destruir a quien quiera apoderarse de ella, incluso se ganó muchas rivales en la aldea-...- No se porque te estoy contando eso-

-Yo tengo un amigo que es un hombre mitad bestia- El monje se volvió hacia el sorprendido por lo que decía el pequeño-también tengo un amigo monje y una amiga exterminadora...-

-Ella se llama AOME- dijo el monje interrumpiendo

-No, su nombre es Sango, -..No, su nombre es Sango, -...- Y tenía a una amiga muy especial que se parece a ella- Señalando a Aori- Te podría jurar que son idénticas-

-¡Porque dices que tenías una amiga¿-

-¡por que ella desapareció hace 5 años , pero a eso no voy, mi amigo mitad bestia hace muchos años que conoció a una sacerdotisa, muy hermosa y se enamoro poco a poco de ella, y ella cuidaba una perla llamada "Shikon"- El monje solo voltio a ver al chico, sorprendido por lo que le había declarado

-Tu que sabes sobre la Shikon-

-Espera aún no termino, ella también se enamoro de el, y un demonio les tendió una trampa, por que ella quería convertirlo en humano, quería cambiarlo, y por un momento el acepto, eso ocasionó que ella muriera y el quedara sellado por una flecha de la sacerdotisa.-

-¿qué me quieres decir?-

-A lo que voy es que no trates de cambiar a las personas, si ella le gusta y le complace ayudar a las personas, no se lo niegues-

-¿pero no me has contestado mi pregunta?-

-Esa maldita perla hizo que desapareciera mi amiga AOME y que mis amigos y yo sufriéramos mucho, y todo por la culpa de un moustro llamado NARAKu-

-No es cierto lo que me estas diciendo verdad?-

-Claro que sí, por que he de mentir-

-Por que ese mal nacido hizo que Aori se convirtiera en lo que es hoy, una sacerdotisa muy poderosa-Shipo solo lo miro sorprendido- El apareció hace aproximadamente 3 años exigiendo a Aori la devolución de la perla de Shikon –

-y que paso- En ese momento su plática fue interrumpida por un grito de Aori el monje le cambió la compresa y la observó

-¿Que fue lo que paso en el bosque después de que me desmaye?-

-Mira pequeño no quiero hablar de eso- mejor duérmete que mañana te iras de aquí y no quiero más problemas.-

El niño mira el sufrimiento del monje y el cuidado que pone a la mujer a su lado.

Poco a poco a los dos les vence el sueño.

La sacerdotisa llega de un saldo hacia la espada. Se hinca y observa al monje.

-perdóname- soltando unas lágrimas de sus ojos-debo hacerlo.-fue lo último que le escucho decir.

Separó sus manos y alzó su mano derecha y de la pulsera se desprendió la joya central y la acerco a la espada y fundiéndose con ella, se convirtió en un bastón (N.A. como el del monje Miroku), en la punta del bastón, se encontraba en circulo de color azul rodeado de las por los elipses que Aori tenía en su mano rodeando a la perla y en le centro la Shikon sostenida por las cadenas de la pulsera.

Cerro sus ojos y en frente de ella apareció un símbolo extraño, Eran dos circunferencias unidas por diferentes inscripciones y en el centro dos estrellas que giraban en sentidos opuesto.

-Purificación de ALMAS- grita Aori para comenzar el hechizo solo observa como el alma del moustro es absorbida por el centro de las dos estrellas y mandado la Shikon, lo que hace que la chica se debilite poco a poco, ya que la perla está conectada a ella.

-AORI- dice el al observar como el moustro permanece de pie pero inconsciente por la perdida de su alma y a la chica se desvanecerse poco a poco. Con sus energías, purifica el alma del moustro por medio de la perla, cambiando la maldad por bondad. Al terminar la purificación la perla cambia a un color negro y expulsa el alma del moustro devolviéndosela en forma de un disparo y el moustro se desvanece cambiando las facciones de su cara. Y Ella cae al piso.

-joven monje despierte por favor- se escucha la voz de un niño- despierte.

El chico reacciona, se encontraba muy exaltado por el sueño y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Esta bien?

-Sí ...lo estoy. ¿cómo esta ella¿ya no se ha quejado?-

-No, ella esta bien , en realidad tu eres el que me preocupa- El monje solo observo la preocupación del pequeño.

HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO

Capítulo 7: La oscuridad que invade tu corazón


End file.
